Rattman 2
by Kalse1229
Summary: It has been 20 years since Chell and Rattman went into stasis. When Chell awakens, so does her guardian angel. There are 2 stories intertwined into one: One explains Rattman's deeper connection to Chell, the other is of Rattman continuing to protect her from GLaDOS's wrath and Wheatley's stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm staring a smallish Portal fic (sequel to the Rattman comic) that might (if you like it) lead into a Half-Life fic. So, here it goes :)**

*1980, 10 years before the "Take your Daughter to Work Day" incident.*

Cave Johnson is sitting in his office, looking through employee files. His assistant Caroline, who is visibly pregnant, walks in.

Caroline: Have you found someone yet?

Cave: (with an exasperated tone) No, I haven't. Why did we hire so many people with criminal backgrounds?

Caroline: So they won't be missed if in one of the labs-

Cave: It was a rhetorical question. The point is, what are we going to do? We can't keep it.

Caroline: Why? You'd make a great father.

Cave: No, I wouldn't. I'd never be home. I have a business to run. Who's supposed to sign for 7 million dollars worth of moon rocks in this place?

Caroline: Then why don't we put our child in an orphanage or something?

Cave: Care, even if we can't raise it ourselves, I want it to have a bright future. I want it to go to someone who works here, just so I can keep an eye on them and make sure my child-

Caroline: OUR child you mean?

Cave: Our child, is in good hands. However, most people here at one point in their lives were drug dealers, hitmen, and I think one guy here was arrested for either animal abuse or public bestiality.

Caroline looks through a few files, and finds a folder she likes.

Caroline: This guy doesn't have a criminal record.

Cave takes the folder.

Cave: Doug Rattman? He suffers from schizophrenia. There was a nasty incident a few years ago when he forgot to take his medication.

Caroline: Well, according to his file, that was only once. The rest of the time he is a hard worker, kind to other employees, responsible, and a possible candidate for our parent.

Cave: I don't know….seems like a gamble to me.

Caroline: Look, it's either Rattman or the bestiality guy.

Cave: I'll ring him after lunch.

*2020, 0 days since the reawakening*

Rattman suddenly bolts upright, hitting his head on the stasis chamber.

Rattman: AGH!

Rattman opens the stasis chamber while rubbing his head. He jumps as the Companion Cube speaks to him.

Cube: Well, well, well. Rise and shine. You've been asleep a long time.

Rattman: Ugh, how long?

Cube: See for yourself.

Rattman looks outside the stasis room and sees the decaying laboratory.

Rattman: Jeez…my compliments to the guys who made the stasis chamber, assuming they're Still Alive.

Cube: So, are we going to go now, or do I need to get a portal gun to get you out of here?

Rattman suddenly realizes something.

Rattman: Chell!

Cube: Sorry?

Rattman: The girl, remember? The one who destroyed GLaDOS?

Cube: What about her?

Rattman: I need to see if she woke up!

Cube: Should you be running with a bullet wound in your gut?

Rattman instinctively feels his stomach. he finds no pain in his abdomen.

Rattman: The wound…never mind that now. We need to find Chell!

He runs out of his chamber, and runs to her stasis chamber, but finds it smashed against a wall.

Rattman: Where is she?

Cube: Perhaps she escaped before you? You should follow the path she took.

Rattman picks up Cube and runs down the path. He eventually is led over to GLaDOS's chamber. Chell is being carried in her arm. Ratmann hides behind a panel as he watches a screaming personality core get crushed and GLaDOS getting ready to drop Chell in the furnace room.

GLaDOS: Look, we both said a lot of things you're going to regret, but I think we can put our differences aside. For science. You monster.

Rattman: *whispering* No!

Rattman falls to his knees, tears running down his face.

Rattman: I'm sorry, Chell.

**So, I hope you like it. If so, it will continue. Also, if you haven't already seen it, check out my Uncharted fanfic (titled Uncharted: Towards Atlantis) :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen

**Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. Now, the next part is underway.**

*2020, 1 hour since the reawakening*

Rattman is watching Chell from the first testing chamber from one of the old offices. He is looking like someone died.

Rattman: I failed. I failed the first time, and I failed now. I can't believe it. Chell's going to die now, and it's all because of me.

Cube: Stop whining. There's still hope.

Rattman: How can there still be hope after all of this? I'd like to know how.

Cube: While you were busy crying your eyes out back in Her chamber, I saw a couple of birds in the corner of the room. I think they might have been pecking at that personality core. With any luck, they might accidentally reactivate him. I think he was helping Chell get out.

Rattman: What do you remember about him?

Cube: Before she crushed him, he was screaming "no" repeatedly. I think he had some sort of British accent.

Rattman's face lit up.

Rattman: Wheatley. If there was any core I wanted to help her, it's him.

Cube: Why?

Rattman: I'll explain later. Right now, we need to see if we can find any security footage from here. Perhaps we can see if Wheatley's been reactivated?

Rattman goes onto the computer and, using his hacking skills, manages to connect to the cameras in Aperture.

Cube: I didn't know you could hack.

Rattman: How do you think I got Chell at the top of the test subject lis-DAMMIT!

Rattman bangs the desk in anger.

Rattman: I can't connect to the cameras. I can only view footage from certain areas during my stasis.

Cube: There probably isn't much to see other than decay.

Rattman: Pretty much. Sped up though, it does kind of look cool.

Cube: What chambers do you see?

Rattman: Well, there's Her chamber, a couple of the testing areas, and a few in the basement. There's an old testing sphere, an office block, and-Oh my God.

Cube: What?

Rattman: The old Borealis launch bay.

Rattman plays the camera roll sped up. He sees the Borealis launch bay experience decay, but then he sees the ship moving forwards and disappearing from view. He zooms in, but he can only see a group of people with black uniforms and matching masks. The masks have colored eyes; some had red eyes, and some had blue.

Rattman: It was stolen. The Borealis was stolen.

**So many questions in this part (mainly asked by the cube). Well, I have a new part coming out soon, so keep an eye out :)**


End file.
